


So Long As You're Receptive

by oorsprong



Series: That Unsteady Afterglow [5]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Sappy, i guess this is my life now, i must do penance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 22:04:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5944827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oorsprong/pseuds/oorsprong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kylo admits something he probably shouldn't.  This drabble is another throwaway moment between Hux and Kylo that fits in somewhere in this series which is why it's in past tense and not present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Long As You're Receptive

“Will the Supreme Leader forbid this?”  The question came with hint of forced nonchalance; as though Hux were desperate to hide some anxious part of himself from Kylo.  As if he could.

 

 _Will he._   This indicated a foregone conclusion that his master knew about them.  Perhaps it was.

 

“Forbid this?”  Kylo hesitated.  “I don’t know.  He isn’t like us.”

 

“How do you mean?”  
  


Kylo shrugged, or tried too, it was difficult to manage lying on his side in the General’s bed with said General holding him in a loose embrace and running soothing fingers over the back of his neck and the base of his scalp.  It felt too good, as though he should feel guilty for enjoying it as much as he did.

 

“He’s above base needs,” he continued, pushing the thought away.

 

“But you aren’t.”  There was no hostility in the statement, only acceptance.

 

“Not yet.”   _Nor do I ever want to be so long as you’re receptive._  “It’s hard to explain.  You may as well ask if he would forbid me to cut my hair.  These are trivialities.  By themselves they mean as much to him as my own attachment means.”

 

That was a startling thought and one that Kylo had not allowed himself to entertain.

 

Hux said nothing.  He slid his hand up through Kylo’s hair and let it come to rest against his cheek.  The knight closed his eyes, inordinately pleased with this gentle attention.  They had been apart for two days due to conflicting schedules and Kylo was too enamored with the way Hux’s gestures telegraphed _I missed you_ to even bother resuming his “lessons”.  They had only a few hours together.  He wanted-- no, _needed_ \-- to soak that up for himself; fortify himself against a future need.  In the back of his mind he knew it couldn’t work that way but damn if he wouldn’t try.

 

“My Brell,” he murmured, unable to help himself.

 

“Redundant,” Hux said, his breath warm on the other’s face.  “The ending already implies possession.”

 

“And is that accurate?”

 

The words were out before he could stop himself.

 

For a long moment Hux was blessedly silent.  Kylo tensed and then felt the pleasurable press of a warm mouth gently sucking on his lower lip the way he loved before sweeping a soft tongue over it.  He couldn’t hold back a contented sigh.  No one had ever taught him how to kiss and now he was being spoiled with them.  

  
“I think it’s quite obvious,” the General said finally, when he had caught his breath, “that it is.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I suppose this is the way the series will work best for me; sweet things as palate cleansers between sinful things.
> 
> 4/27 edit: Please check out the beautiful and NSFW art that [Katherine1753](http://katherine1753.tumblr.com) did for this story [here](http://katherine1753.tumblr.com/post/143451870324/my-brell-he-murmured-unable-to-help-himself)


End file.
